trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kropka the killer
Wycinek z lokalnej gazety: NIEZNANA ZŁOWIESZCZA MORDERCZA KROPKA thumb|306px DALEJ NA WOLNOŚCI. Stefan był normalną kropką (zresztą tak, jak każdy w jego rodzinie) . Na czym to ja...? A no tak... Tak więc Stefan był normalną kropką, ale jak się okazało niestety (lub stety) do czasu... Był zwykły poniedziałek (tak samo chujowy jak to zawsze bywają poniedziałki). 6 czerwca 66 rok. Stefan jak zawsze poszedł do szkoły. Przez większość dnia spędzonego w szkole nie działo się nic dziwnego, czy też dziwnego lub wyjątkowego. Do czasu, gdy dzwonek zadzwonił na następną przerwę. Była godz. 13:13 i wtedy stało się to... Stefan pokłócił się ze swoim kolegą, który powiedział mu, że jest on (Stefan) adoptowany. Oczywiście, jak można (lub nie można) się domyślać Stefan nie uwierzył Marianowi (swojemu koledze, bo tak jego kolega miał na imię). Po skończonych lekcjach, gdy Stefan był już w domu postanowił jednak się upewnić, że Marian (jego kolega) nie mówił prawdy z tym, że jest on (Stefan) adoptowany. Poszedł więc do salonu, gdzie jego mama (Grażyna) jak zawsze oglądała serial oparty na autentycznych faktach, który nosi nazwę: ,, Trudne Sprawy". Gdy miał już zapytać się jej (swojej matki- Grażyny) , czy jest adoptowany, nagle jego matka odezwała się: - ,, Synu... Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć..."- na tym skończyła, bo przerwał jej Stefan. - ,, Co takiego mamo?" - zapytał Stefan. - ,, Po pierwsze nie przerywaj mi jak do ciebie mówię ty mały skurwysynu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - wrzasnęła Grażyna (matka Stefana). - ,, Co to ja chcia..." - nie dokończyła, bo w tym momencie przypomniała sobie to, co chciała powiedzieć. -,, A no tak... Jesteś adoptowany!!! :D " - dokończyła po chwili z radosnym tonem głosu. -,, A-ale , że c-co?!" - wrzasnął przerażony Stefan. -,, Gówno! To, co słyszałeś mały śmierdzielu! Powiedziałam, że jesteś adoptowany!"- powtórzyła matka Stefana. -,, Mamo powiedz, że to nieprawda! Powiedz, że kłamiesz!" - powiedział Stefan, po czym wybiegł z salonu ze łzami w oczach. Stefan biegł przez korytarz na oślep (nadal rycząc). Po chwili wpadł na kogoś. Przetarł oczy. Okazało się, że wpadł na swojego ojca (Janusza). -,, Tato..." - zaczął Stefan, ale nie dokończył, bo wtedy Janusz (jego ojciec zaczął drzeć ryja jak opętany). -,, Naucz się chodzić ty mały bałwanie!!!!!!!!! Nie wiem po co matka cię adoptowała!!!! Byłem głupi, że się na to zgodziłem!!!!!!!!!!!!"- darł się Janusz (ojciec Stefana). Wtedy wszystko stało się jasne dla małej kropki- Stefana... Jego ,,matka" (matka Stefana- Grażyna) nie kłamała... '''BYŁ ADOPTOWANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''To skutecznie zniszczyło jego (Stefana) psychikę. Nie umiał już nic, oprócz zabijania... Pozostała tylko chęć zemsty... Stefan wyciągnął tasak do krojenia mięsa i zaczął zbliżać się do Janusza. Po chwili (gdy był już dostatecznie blisko) żucił się (Stefan) z impetem na Janusza. Uciął mu głowę i powycinał wszystkie flaki. W okół zwłok Janusza było pełno krwi... Hiperrealistycznej krwi. To wszystko wyglądało bardzo realistycznie... Hiperrealistycznie... Następnie wpadł do salonu jak oparzony. Grażyna oczywiście go nie zauważyła... Zresztą jak zawsze... Stefan bezszelestnie podszedł do niej (potykając się o dywan i rozwalając wszystkie meble w domu, a Grażyna naturalnie tego nie usłyszała, ani nie zauważyła). -,, Teraz ty jesteś adoptowana" - wyszeptał Stefan do ucha Grażyny i zanim ona zdążyła odwrócić się, Stefan błyskawicznie poderżnął jej gardło. Następnie wybiegł z domu zabierając jedynie swój tasak, którym zabił Grażynę i Janusza. Tak... Był to ten sam tasak, którym on to zrobił... Tylko teraz był w krwi... Tasak... Jego jedyny przyjaciel... Tasak... Po tym, gdy wybiegł wtedy z domu zostawiając tam ciała swoich przybranych rodziców słuch o nim zaginął... Kategoria:Galfrydy Kategoria:GALFRYDY Kategoria:NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM DAJCIE JESZCZE CZAS Kategoria:Trollpasta, exe, the killer, krew, czarne oczy, KROPKA E IKS E, HIPERREALISTYCZNA KHREFF, 69, 666 Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta Kategoria:Dżeff de killer Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY